Have Faith
by Marauder Madness
Summary: This is Albus', Minerva's and Sirius' POV of when Harry falls off his broom in the Prisoner of Azkaban. angsty with a VERY slight MMAD. Also chapter one so far has been translated into French by Emmanuelle Dumbledore. Please RR.
1. Albus' Faith

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, however much I would want to Sigh

**Dedication:** _Have Faith _is dedicated to my own very special Maraudering friends, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony. I also dedicate it to Snoogewho will be returning home to another country soon Sniffle and my other good friend M.A.R...Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Have Faith**

The sky lit up with lightning illuminating fourteen players on broomsticks flying in the vicious storm. You could hardly distinguish the red players from the yellow and it seemed Cedric or Harry had neither sighted the snitch…so the match continued.

Albus watched, his silvery beard stone dry (from a water proofing charm) in the treacherous weather sweeping across the Hogwarts grounds.

Wood appeared to signal time out to Madame Hooch who viewed from afar, was only to willing to give it (soaked to the skin herself). Albus could see the two teams touch ground and huddle from the rain…they would be discussing tactics of course.

Albus could also make out one of Harry's friends, Ms Granger sprinting across the pitch with a wild look of glowing triumph on her face; she probably had an ingenious plan to give her friend…

He saw Madame Hooch make her way towards the scarlet team gesturing them to take to the sky, and with a quick word to Hermione they did.

The weather now was worse than ever, he could see the trees in the distance flailing around violently like a pack of angry wolves. He was tempted to call off the match and then hold it on a better day…he was worried about his students.

Albus watched as Alicia from Gryffindor made a wild throw at the goals in the freezing rain and succeed in scoring for her team. However none of the other players appeared to have seen for they all continued flying around, frozen hard to their brooms.

The wind picked up a notch and he saw Harry's broom give a shudder…he really should stop this match…it wasn't worth Harry getting hurt…it really wasn't…

He felt Minerva next to him give a start as a Weasley twin was nearly dislodged by a bludger; Albus gave her a comforting smile to ease her feelings.

Suddenly a burst of noise escaped from the yellow clad fans in the stadium and a bright yellow blur sped past him…

Cedric Diggory was chasing the snitch.

Albus look towards Harry who appeared as though he had just seen the Grim, pale and slightly sickly looking Albus' young charge looked…startled, he thought worriedly.

_This was getting dangerous…_he thought.

Then Wood shouted something to Harry and he sped off in pursuit of Cedric and the snitch.

Albus sat and watched with Minerva his heart pounding too fast for what he thought was normal for him at a Quidditch match.

Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it…

The two players accelerated up from the pitch barely visible from the stands where the various fans where screaming their seeker on.

Albus craned his neck, a feeling of foreboding coursing through his veins and automatically he fingered his wand…just in case…it was wise to trust your instincts sometimes.

The wind howled and the seekers played on…until….

A sudden cold and silence came over the pitch, he himself could feel the happiness being sucked away as the Dementors swooped in…chilling everything like ice that was in their way.

_What? _

He thought to himself taking his eyes off Harry and seeing the mass of Dementors streaming onto the pitch below…hungry for pain and suffering...hungry for vulnerable people…

_Like Harry…_

He had to do something, he could feel Minerva shivering beside him, eyes closed and murmuring soft noises to comfort herself. He had to do something and fast, as old memories flooded his mind. Making his occlumency shields up to full strength he focused on something happy…

His thoughts were jarred though by the eerily silence suddenly alert with screams of horror and extreme worry, he looked up.

_NO!_

He thought desperately as he watched the limp form of Harry tumble through the sky.

_NO!_

Standing up and pulling out his wand he cast the first charm that popped into his head.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _he shouted at the falling figure…it had an effect however that slowed Harry down before he made contact with the hard earth.

Cedric had caught the snitch but that didn't matter to Albus at the moment all that mattered was that Harry was all right.

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…_

He thought frantically preparing his mind…he was completely mute to the surrounding noise and commotion.

He hurried down the stand towards the sodden sand and glided across the ground while summoning up his most happy memory.

"_Expecto patronum!" _he shouted at the Dementors and a brilliant silver phoenix erupted from his wand and swooped down at the foul creatures, scattering them away, exposing a pale, wet and shivering form of a thirteen year old boy.

_At least he's alive…_

Albus thought as he summoned a stretcher and put Harry on it, wincing ever so slightly at the clamminess of his white skin and ice blue lips. Now was not the time to show weakness, he had his charge to save.

He swept out the stadium with Harry, furious with the Dementors but more furious with himself.

_I should have stopped the game, it was nearly hailing out there…why didn't I think?_

Albus looked down at Harry, what he saw doubled his mounting guilt.

Faint (but noticeable) tear stains were streaked down the boys face; he mumbled something incoherent and clutched the side of the stretcher.

Albus thought for moment.

_What kind of memories is Harry forced to relive?_

Then it hit him, as he walked briskly up the stone stairs.

_His parents' death…_

No wonder he had such a violent reaction, this doubled his efforts to get to the hospital wing.

Albus threw open the doors of the infirmary and saw Madame Pomfrey rush over, taking Harry off the stretcher and placing him on the nearest bed all the while asking numerous questions.

"What happened?" she asked taking Harry's temperature.

"Dementors came onto the pitch during the game…he reacted like he did on the train except he was fifty feet up in the air this time," Albus answered taking a seat next to his charge.

"How fast did he hit the ground?" she asked, taking off his glasses and feeling his pulse.

"I managed to slow him down enough before he hit the ground, but I'd say he hit it pretty hard anyway," Albus answered noticing a slight tinge of pink return to Harry's face in the warmth of the hospital. This gave him a small rush of hope.

"I'd count Mr Potter very lucky, he will have rather painful bruising and he has a broken wrist but I can fix that in a heartbeat anyway…but the bruising with have to heal by its self unfortunately" she said aiming her wand at Harry's right wrist and with a flash of indigo light it was repaired.

_Thank goodness…_

Albus thought breathing a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the hospital doors flew open and a noisy crowd burst in consisting of Ms Granger who was sporting frantic blood shot eyes and Mr Ron Weasley along with his twins and the rest of the Gryffindor team, mud splattered of course.

"Where is Harry?"

"Is he okay?"

"Why can't we see him?"

"Silence please!" Albus said firmly, "You may see him, but I ask you to be gentle and quiet, he will be incredibly sore when he wakes up."

"Yes okay," said the group and all went to sit by his bed, much to the distaste of Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry needs his friends at this moment Poppy, it would be good to give him that privilege," Albus said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, its just I see him so many times in here, looking so vulnerable all the time…it makes me sad to think that I can't do anything more than keep him comfortable." She said wistfully.

"Yes I know Poppy, but this is where he needs friends the most…" Albus answered sternly watching the group surrounding the limp figure.

Albus however felt a fierce protection to Harry and a growing desire to help him everyway he could.

"Albus, is he okay?" Minerva asked worriedly walking up beside him.

"He will be fine; however the Dementors affect him in the most horrible ways…" said Albus, the twinkle in his crystal blue eyes dulling.

"I can imagine…" said Minerva, "The things that boy must see should be ghastly…"

"Quite so unfortunately," Albus said gravely, "But we must have faith."

Albus and Minerva looked over at the thirteen year old, his messy black hair (so much like his fathers it was almost too painful too look at for Minerva) was plastered on his forehead with a mix of sweat and rain droplets. He shivered every once and again, but not from the cold (for it was lovely and warm inside the hospital) but from the horrors he must be reliving inside his unconscious mind.

"Yes Albus," Minerva said solemnly, "We must have faith."

**The End** (or should I write more?)

* * *

**A/N: **I **know **you all know the drill of Read and Reveiw, so if you did the first step of _Reading _thenI know you can do the last step of _Reveiwing_, I know that reveiw button looks so tempting...cheers thanks!

---Marauder Madness


	2. Minerva's Faith

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING of the Harry Potter world, characters or plot…it all belongs to J K Rowling.

**Dedication: **Just this day I realised that I haven't read one fanfic that was dedicated to J K Rowling herself, because if it wasn't for her all the HP fanfic stories wouldn't be here in the first place, so this chapter is dedicated to the one and only J K Rowling and of course all my Maraudering friends.

_Review Responses:_

**Mmcgonagall: **thank you very much; this is the next chapter so I hope you like it! Thanks again for reviewing.

**The Next Marauder: **I know you Padfoot and I've already talked to you, but thanks anyway for reviewing!

**Just me: **I like the name, thanks for the review, it gave me some help in the next chapter (which is from Minerva's POV) I was going to do another chapter from this POV if someone requested it, and you did! This is my first angst fanfic so I tried to add slightly more detail into this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**Phantomhorse333: **Thankyou for the review, I took your advice and wrote some more!

---Marauder Madness

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Minerva's Faith**

The thunder exploded above Minerva's head bringing with it another torrential burst of rain, splattering across the frozen grounds and onto her sodden raincoat.

Albus sat next to her a look of slight worry displayed across his features, Minerva knew however he was more worried than he let on. She had a gift for reading his expressions without occlumency.

She turned her attention back to the pitch, the rain pelted down even more as the fourteen players streaked for goals and searched frantically for bludgers and a one very annoyingly elusive snitch.

_This rain better calm down soon…_she thought worriedly _or we'll have injuries… _

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a sharp whistle piercing the air, signalling time out for the players; Madame Hooch looked as if she was almost glad that Wood had summoned the scarlet team for a tactics talk/lecture.

Minerva looked again too Albus who seemed slightly happier that his students were safely on the ground…but she knew he was most relieved that Harry was off his broom, he had a fierce protection for the boy.

She herself breathed a sigh of relief; Minerva shared Albus' view on the thirteen year old child (much unknown to everyone but Albus).

Minerva saw one of Harry's friends, Ms Granger bolt across the pitch most probably with an ingenious plot to give her friend. Minerva looked on amusedly, seeing Albus next to her look on also, intrigued.

Madame Hooch made her way towards the scarlet clad team gesturing them to take to the sky. They hung back for a moment but then disbanded and flew into the ice cold rain, drenching them selves and their brooms. Madame Pomfrey would have a lot of patients needing pepper-up potion after this.

Minerva's slightly amusing thoughts were jarred though by the wind suddenly picking up a fever frequency nearly dislodging a wavering Weasley twin, she was reassured however by Albus sending a comforting smile her way…he always seemed to know what to do.

Alicia made a wild throw at the goals and succeeded in scoring, bringing Gryffindor into the lead but the weather was so bad it even made the stands tremor a bit.

_Something is going to happen…something bad…_

Minerva thought anxiously, she could see that Albus thought the same thing…the lines in his face were creased more than usual and he was concentrating on one red robed player.

_This is not right...not right at all…_

Minerva was just about to ask Albus to cancel the match when an explosion of noise erupted from the yellow section of the stadium…Cedric Diggory was on hot pursuit of the golden snitch.

_At least it might be over soon…_

She thought as Wood shouted something to Harry that made him turn to face their stand and chase after Cedric…but he didn't look right…pale and sickly like he had just seen a bad omen…

Albus looked worried at the state Harry was in and she saw him finger his wand…he did that when he was nervous.

The rain picked up a notch…but the game went on…

The two seekers were now just a speck to the observers watching, just a red and yellow speck up in the black sky.

Cedric was an inch away from the fluttering ball when a sudden silence engulfed the stadium bringing with it an ice cold feeling of dread and a blackening effect across the pitch…

_What?_

Minerva thought franticly, searching with her eyes, there swooping on the pitch was a mass of black cloaks…Dementors…they weren't meant to be here…

But they were…

Their effects of sadness suddenly washed through her bringing back forgotten memories of pain and anguish. Minerva closed her eyes and muttered happy words to her while she felt Albus draw his wand.

But from the sudden silence came sudden screams of horror. Minerva snapped her eyes open, a speck was plummeting through the sky…a red and gold dressed seeker…

_NO!_

This was not happening; it couldn't happen…Minerva was just about to draw her wand when she heard through the confusion Albus shout _Wingardium Leviosa! _

This seemed to slow down Harry enough before he hit the ground but there was still a sharp crack as Harry's body made contact with the sodden earth. Minerva whitened.

_He can't be dead…he can't_

She followed a shaky Albus down the stands, and onto the pitch, he seemed unaware she was there and shouted the patronus charm at the mass of Dementors, scattering them away and revealing a white faced boy.

_NO…this can't have happened!_

Harry shivered in the mud, noticeable tear stains adored his skin and the normal pink tinge that glowed in his cheeks had all but disappeared.

_At least he's alive…_she thought.

Albus summoned a stretcher and placed the boy on it, he looked so helpless it chilled Minerva to the core…it reminded her of something familiar…

_Of course…James…after the attack, after Voldemort had found them…James dead…_

Minerva paled, Harry looked so much like his father it unnerved her, but he had Lilly's eyes…and a lot of her nature…

She followed them out to the castle, trying to keep up with Albus' brisk pace; he still didn't know she was there. Albus flung open the infirmary doors and summoned Poppy over; Minerva stopped beside them and listened to the damage done…

"What happened?" Poppy asked taking Harry's temperature.

Albus answered, sitting into a chair next to Harry, "Dementors came onto the pitch during the game…he reacted like he did on the train except he was fifty feet up in the air this time."

_Of course, he is vulnerable to the Dementors…why didn't I cancel the match when I thought of it!_

Minerva though guiltily, looking at the ghastly paste white of Harry's cheeks and the irregular angle his wrist was positioned.

_This is all my fault…_

She thought, her heart beating too fast for her liking.

"How fast did he hit the ground?" Poppy asked, taking off Harry's glasses and feeling his pulse.

"I managed to slow him down enough before he hit the ground, but I'd say he hit it pretty hard anyway," Albus answered. Minerva noticed a slight tinge of pink return to Harry's cheeks. This gave her some hope; Albus seemed to have noticed as well and appeared to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"I'd count Mr Potter very lucky, he will have rather painful bruising and he has a broken wrist but I can fix that in a heartbeat anyway…but the bruising with have to heal by its self unfortunately" Poppy said aiming her wand at Harry's right wrist creating a flash of indigo light, she repaired it.

_Thank goodness…I thought we'd lost him for a moment…_

Minerva thought seeing the same reaction of intense relief pass across Albus' face.

Just then the hospital doors burst open revealing an extremely red eyed Ms Granger, Mister Ron Weasley and his twin brothers along with the sodden Gryffindor team.

In an instant conversation broke out…

"Where is Harry?"

"Is he okay?"

"Why can't we see him?"

Minerva was just about to interrupt when Albus beat her to it; his crystalline blue eyes were shining again in slight amusement.

"Silence please!" he said definitely, "You may see him, but I ask you to be gentle and quiet, he will be incredibly sore when he wakes up."

_I would expect so Albus! The poor boy just fell fifty feet!_

Minerva thought, resisting the temptation of rolling her eyes, it wouldn't go well with her 'deputy headmistress' look.

"Yes okay," the group answered, Minerva saw Poppy's eyes narrow.

_So protective of her patients… _Minerva though amusedly…

Suddenly Albus addressed Poppy seriously like before.

"Harry needs his friends at this moment Poppy, it would be good to give him that privilege," He said placing an old withered hand on her shoulder.

"I know, its just I see him so many times in here, looking so vulnerable all the time…it makes me sad to think that I can't do anything more than keep him comfortable." Poppy answered wistfully.

It was true thought Minerva, Harry had been in the hospital wing far to many times for someone so knew into their schooling years…first there was Quirrel, then the rogue bludger from last year and _now, _she thought savagely, he had an acclaimed mass murderer on the lose out for his blood.

_How does he cope?_

Her thoughts were interrupted however by Albus talking to Poppy again.

"Yes I know Poppy, but this is where he needs friends the most…" Albus answered, looking towards the small group of friends surrounding Harry's bed.

Minerva thought this was a good time to announce her presence and said "Albus, is he okay?" she wasn't surprised to find that Albus didn't give a start when he heard her suddenly say something.

He answered gravely, "He will be fine; however the Dementors affect him in the most horrible ways…" the bright blue eyes of his dulled a bit.

_Like reliving his parent's deaths…_she thought sadly, eyes downcast.

"I can imagine…" said Minerva, "The things that boy must see should be ghastly…"

_Why does it have to be Harry…so many things have happened…why? _Minerva thought, looking again towards Albus.

"Quite so unfortunately," he stated his own eyes downcast "But we must have faith."

They both looked over at the skinny, ebony haired thirteen year old boy. Harry was shivering every now and then and mumbling something in his sleep. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and rain that trickled down his face. He gave another shudder and rolled over; Minerva knew however that it wasn't from the cold but from the horrible memories that would be playing like a torture inside the boys mind.

Minerva answered; looking glassy eyed back at the headmaster, "Yes Albus," Minerva said shakily, "We must have faith."

**The End.**

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, did you like it or did you hate it? Let me know by REVIEWING!**

Kind regards

---Marauder Madness


	3. Sirius' Faith

**Disclaimer: **Characters and plot are not mine and they are not yours either (Unless you are J K Rowling) If you _are_ J K Rowling I send my complements to you for even attempting to read this story.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to because without them none of these stories would be here.

_Review Responses: _

**Frivolity n' Felines:**Thank for the review, I know there wasn't much AD/MM (I'm really bad at romance…trust me) I tried my best to get it working in the story but it just didn't gel well in that chapter. Anyway thank for the review!

**Mmcgonagall: **I'm glad you enjoyed reading the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too, thanks for reviewing!****

**Heidi C.: **Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad you liked it! I can't believe anyone would read my story at two am in the morning!

**Merry-4-Ever: **Thank you for reviewing I'm soooooo happy that you like my style of writing…hope you like the next chappie!

**FantasyisFun: **I know you in person so I'll see you soon after Scoshe's farewell party. Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: **okay…this is Sirius' POV of 'the fall' so its not exactly the same as the previous chapters…this might be the last chapter because I need to get started on a certain Marauder story I've wanted to write for ages (and some stuff other than FF), however if people _really _want another chapter I'll try and get one posted.

---Marauder Madness

**Sirius' Faith**

Lightning streaked across the sky, splashing light in a wide arc onto a great black shaggy dog in the stands. The beast's illuminated yellow eyes were trained on one red and gold clad player circling in the sky above.

Sirius watched his godson play in the torrential rain pouring down over the pitch. He was in his Padfoot disguise, situated up in the furthest seat from the front where only a handful of students were seated. He was safe, for now.

Sirius growled as he saw a bludger shoot towards Harry, barely missing him. Sirius normally liked Hufflepuff players, they were fair and a good match but when they endangered his godson Sirius was not the person to cross at the time.

He shook his muzzle lightly. He couldn't risk his exposure because a bludger inexplicitly nearly made contact with his godsons head. No. He would keep his cover, but when he had a chance to be alone with that Hufflepuff beater…things would not look nice…for the Hufflepuff of course.

_Stop thinking like this Sirius _he scolded himself _or you **will** become an angry, mad, mass murderer_

The a crash of thunder sent high pitched shrieks from the people in the stand in from of him, Sirius shrunk back from the noise, his ears were very sensitive as a dog.

He pointed his dripping nose to the sky in hopes of spotting the Gryffindor Seeker but only managed a glimpse of the annoying-nearly-hurting-Harry Hufflepuff beater, Sirius snarled.

_Come one Harry…get the snitch…like your father got the Quaffle…_

Just then a sharp whistle pierced the air, bringing all the playing onto the sodden sand pitch. Sirius covered his ears with his paws, that whistle nearly burst his eardrums.

_I guess Madame Hooch is still here then…_

Sirius straitened up again and looked down onto the pitch where he saw James-

_Not James…Harry…James is dead…_

Sirius shook the painful memories from his mind, he had Harry to concentrate on right now and nothing was going to stop him.

A bushy brown haired girl sprinted across the pitch heading for the Gryffindor team and stopped in front of Harry. Sirius hoped she was going to help him.

The whistle sounded from somewhere and Sirius snarled again in frustration as the players took to the sky in even worse weather than before.

_Come on…get the snitch…you can do it_

A fork of lethal looking lightning split the sky and Sirius saw a perfect view of Harry in the fathomless light. The black uncontrollable hair, vivid green eyes framed behind black rimmed glasses. Sitting on a broomstick so comfortably it looked like he was born on it, this is Harry, thought Sirius.

_A miniature James…with Lilly's eyes…_

It took all of Sirius' self control not to bound strait over the stands and attempt to fly to his godson…

_Hold onto yourself Sirius…_

But just then he met the gaze of those startling green eyes, but instead of seeing a slightly perplexed (which you would if you saw a dog sitting in a chair) he saw a mingle of surprise and a smidge of fright.

_What..._

Harry dropped several feet in surprise and Sirius tensed in anticipation but as fast as they had met eye contact it was broken and the Gryffindor captain told Harry he had better get moving because the Hufflepuff seeker had spotted the snitch and was in hot pursuit of it. Harry vanished in a swift movement of wood and a red and gold flash.

_Come one Harry…grab it out of the air…_

Harry was gaining speed on his opposing player, they were level now and just as Sirius thought Harry might have finally caught the ball an all to familiar freezing coldness swept over him.

_It can't be…not here…not now…_

But it was. Dementors swooped into the pitch bringing with them horrible memories of the past.

_No…no_

Just when he though he escaped them they come to exactly where he is. He braced his mind.

_James…spread eagled on the floor…glasses askew…dead_

Sirius fought them back as hard as he could, but they kept coming.

_Lilly…slumped over a cradle…dead_

Sirius let out a whimper but all thoughts were shoved out of his mind when he heard terrified screaming echoing through the crowd, a limp figure plummeted towards the earth.

_No!_

Harry was falling through the pouring rain. Unconscious. He sat frozen in shock.

_Do something Sirius!_

But his limbs didn't want to move as he watched his godson fall. However it all came rushing back to him when Harry hit the ground in an all sounding _crack. _

_NO!_

Sirius yowled, bounding down the steps though the people were to busy watching Dumbledore walk swiftly across the pitch with McGonagall trailing shortly behind him.

_Please be alive…please…_

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dumbledore magic Harry onto a stretcher and whisk him away. Sirius desperately wanted to follow but held back. He was an acclaimed mass murderer of thirteen people…not a good look.

_I'll meet him one day…one day he'll know the truth…_

Sirius scampered off down the stands and into the forest…he would have faith in Harry.

_I will have faith…in Harry…in James…_

**A/N: **wow, last chapter, phew… a bit short don't you think…this one is a bit weird, I recon…tell me your opinion in a REVIEW!

Happy revie - (cough) reading

---Marauder Madness


End file.
